Can their kids find love too
by cherry blossom flower
Summary: they find out that their kids are in love and they wont amit it narutoDBZbeyblade their kids are trying to find love like their parents.
1. Characters bio

this is a Characters bio

for the Sequel of trying to find love

naruto/dragonballz/beyblade crossover

they find love but can their kids find love too

chapter 1

sasuke and sakura's kids

Ying-has light pink hair to the hips in a ponytail, her bangs are like hers mothers bangs when she was her age and black eyes. she wears a dark blue short skirts and light pink tubetop,she wears boots up to her knees and has three earring in each ear, shes 16.her friends call her sakura and she likes kouji and not even her friends know.

Yang-has black hair(like his fathers hair) and black eyes like ying who is his twin.he wears black baggy pants and blue shirt and a earring in his right ear,he is 16.

ino and itachi's kids

Meiya- has long black with blonde hair to her hips in a braid,her bangs is like her mothers but on both side not just one side and light blue eyes. she wears light pink shorts and a light blue tubetop, one earring in each ear, she is 16.she likes leon

Shoaling- has black hair(like his father) and black eyes.he wears dark blue baggy pants and a black shirt and he has one earring in his left ear, he is 15.he is three months older then taiyou and he has a girlfriend

naruto and tina's kids

Hideki-has blonde hair(like his father) and redish-brown eyes.he wears dark green baggy pants and a black and blue shirt. he has one earring in each ear, he is 16.and he has a girlfriend.

Taiyou-has black with blue hair and blue eyes. she wears black baggy pants and a light dark green tubetop.she has two earring in each ear, she is 15. and she like shoaling and not even her friends know.

bura and kai's kids

Kouji- has black hair(like his fathers hair but his fathers has blue hair not black) and blood red eyes. he wears black baggy pants and red shirt and he has one earring in his right ear, he is 20 and he has a girlfriend

Meilin-has long black hair to her hips in two braids,her bangs are like sasukes and dark blue eyes. she wears a black short skirt and dark red tubetop.she has one earring in each ear,she is 20

now these are new characters

Leon-has dark purple hair in a long braid to his hips and dark red eyes(he looks like chrno in Chrono Crusade).he wears red baggy pants and black and blue shirt, he is 18 and he has two earring in each ear.

Chrno-has blonde hair(syaorans hair in card capter sakura and no he not chrno from Chrono Crusade) and silver eyes. he wears dark green baggy pants and blue shirt.he is 20 four months older then meilin, and has one earring in his left ear.

Angela-has long blonde hair to her hips in a braid and has dark purple eyes. she wears dark green short shorts and black tubetop. one earring in each ear, she is 15 and she likes yang. and her friends call her angel and her older sister is hannah.

Hannah-has long black hair to her hips but sometimes she put in three braids and purple eyes. she wears black baggy pants and blood red tubetop.two earring in each ear and she is 16 and her younger sister is angela and sheare 4 months younger then yang and hideki. and she likes hideki.

ino is not bura sister because i didnt like it and tina is not kai sister either didnt like it either.i try to work on chap. 2 if im not busy then i do chap. 2

ok plz review plz.


	2. the girls find out that ying likes kouj

**PLZ****REVIEW OK YOU GUYS PLZ**

hey guys ying and the girls are trying to get the guys to fall in love them

but some of the guys has girlfriends.

chapter 2

the girls find out that ying likes kouji

the girls where walking down the road when kouji and the guys come out off the store and look at the girls. ying couldnt stop looking at kouji and the girls saw that but where happy the guys didnt. the girls then walk to kouji and meilin's house and sit on the couch.angela then ask " you went red when you saw kouji so why" ying then

said" i like him angel" the girl all smile and said" awww so cute" just then the guys walk in the living room and saw them.meilin said" why are you guys here i through you guys is staying out to night late" kouji then said" we was but we saw you girls here and want to have fun with you girls" angela then ask them " lets play truth or dare ok" they all said " ok" meilin said " truth or dare leon" leon think for a min. and said" dare"angela smirk and said" i dare you

to kiss meiya for 20 mins.leon walk over to meiya and kiss her on the lips, leon was about to break the kiss right then when he saw meiya close her eyes and deepen the kiss. He involuntarily wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.then meiya broke away from him becuase she didnt want him to know she likes him

just yet.leon then said "truth or dare yang"yang said" dare" leon smirk at him and said" i dare you to sleep in the same bed as angela, yang"leon said that becuase he know yang likes angela even thought he has a girlfriend. yang just nodded and angela just turn red.yang then said" chrno truth or dare" chrno said" dare" yang said " i dare you to kiss meilin on the lips for an hour" chrno walk

over to meilin and kiss her,chrno was about to break the kiss right then when he saw meilin close her eyes and deepen the kiss. He involuntarily wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.but they didnt stop and chrno got up with meilin in his arms and walk to his room kick the door close. ying then said" i just those two wont play anymore so meiya just go" meiya said " ok, truth or dare kouji" kouji said " dare" was all he said meiya smirk at him and ying

and said i dare you to kiss ying on the lips for 20 mins and sleep on the same bed too"kouji glare at meiya but walk over to ying and kiss her on the lips, kouji was about to break the kiss right then when he saw ying close her eyes and deepen the kiss. He involuntarily wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.but he didnt stop there.

he got up and went to his room with ying in his arms still kissing her.meiya said" they gone two so lets not play anymore and go to bed." and everyone was in the bed chrno was behide meilin hugging her in their sleep.kouji and yang was doing the same thing with ying and angela.  
then ying woke up and get out of the bed to eat something and when she was about to go back to the room she saw kouji standing behide her.kouji then look at her and

said " what are you doing up early ying" then ying look down and said " i woke because i had a bad dream and came down here to eat something. kouji said" what me to hug you to make you feel safe ying" ying said" if you want to" then they walk back in the room and ying got back in bed with koui behide her again and felt safe in the arms of kouji for the first time in her life.

plz review every one so how you guys like this chap.well i be  
busy because im studying to got my License to start driving


	3. kouji tells ying he loves her lemon

this will have a lemon in it so if you dont like them then dont read that part and i

will let you know when the lemon ends this time.

chapter 3

kouji tells ying he loves her

the next day came and kouji and ying was still in bed but they where thinking about what happen late night. just then kouji got on top of ying and said" i want you ying,can i have you" ying just then turn red from what kouji said and she said " but what about your girlfriend kouji?" kouji just kiss ying and didnt answer her.then she

pushed kouji off her,Her body resting slightly on top of his He was becoming aroused as he took in the details. He had on only the slightly…okay, very torn habit/dress and the head piece, gloves and boots were gone. He tried to move his train of thought down on different tracks. That was until she moved her hands slowly lower down his body. He

**LEMON RIGHT NOW**

caught her hands before they went any further down. The pain of having to control his body was almost too great.ying...I don't…" He was stopped by her kiss once again. This one was deeper then the last, it forced him to do what his body desired. She was lifted into his lap more fully and one of his hands was on the side of her head, fisted slightly in her hair while the other rested on her lower back. She was now pressed against his clothed, hardened member. The feeling was a form of ecstasy to him yet he continued. He could feel his body start to heat up as she placed one hand on his exposed chest and the other was placed up near one of his ears. His hands moved lower on their own accord.

He didn't pay attention to what his hands were doing until he felt ying press her upper body against his, her head was on his shoulder after she quickly broke the kiss, trying to catch her breath. Her hands were now resting on his shoulders and her hair was hanging loosely out of its normal ponytail style.The deep blush on her face startled kouji

a little. He looked to see what his hands had done. He took in a startled breath at the scene. She was now almost completely unclothed and her center rested against his almost exposed self also. He nearly choked. No wonder he felt…so excited.

"ying…I…" She shifted so she was looking into his blood red eyes "I love you kouji. I have for the last four years." Her hands went up to his cheeks, her eyes seemed to be a calm blue as she spoke.

"You have my soul in more than one way. but also through my love for you." A smile swept across her face like a shadow as she said the last part.

"I am yours and only yours. You can do with me as you please kouji You are in control this time." She placed her hands back onto his shoulders as she lowered her body a little closer to his as if she desired the contact.shemoved one hand down to finish the unzipping of his pants and she traced her hand along his hardened member slighrly as she looked back up at him.

He closed his eyes as he eased her down a little more so he was just inside. He moved a hand up to her cheek and he kissed her. Moving his tongue into her mouth and exploring her there as his other arm moved to her back to make them both more comfortable. Leaving her in control of far 'he' went into her. He could feel her arms shake a little before the sensation of her hands on his shoulders leave to only wrap tightly around his chest as she made him go completely into her. He didn't like the feeling at first. For some odd reason. She is a virgin you dumb ass. Yet, she knew what she wanted.

Which seemed to be him on top as she leaned backwards, making them fall onto the floor of their large coach room. He locked his arms so he wouldn't fall on her. The sensation of him moving out of her as slightly as he did when she fell like she did was like a shock went through his body.

She moved her legs so they were around his waist. The new position made it easier for him to start. When he continued to stay still in fear of hurting her, she raised her hips to where their hips almost completely touched then she let them fall slightly before doing the move again. koujiouldn't stand the feeling anymore. He started to move his hips so he was making the thrusts. The pace started out slow as the two grew accustomed to one another.koujilooked down and looked at the pocket watch for a moment before he started to speed up.

She seemed to grow tighter and tighter. Or it could be that I am getting larger…kouji thought silently as he could feel the edge.yingwas doing her best to not make a loud sound. She didn't want the other two to know. She felt herself give. koujitensed as she clamped on him. Eh couldn't leave now as he came himself. He had hoped to remove himself before this happened. Somehow it felt good to know that she was now fully his. He felt himself harden again as he moved out of her."Once more kouji"

She stood up shakily. He followed quickly as he picked her up and pressed her against the wall next to the wooden door. He locked it as he entered her again. Her legs once again wrapped around his waist as he pressed his lips against her throat. Trailing kisses around her neck and collarbone.

He could tell this would be quicker. He was too tired to prolong and he knew what this was doing to her. The tension built, and he moved almost completely out of her before one of her hands grabbed his shoulder and her legs tightened to keep him in place as she and he came at the same time.

As he flet he clamping and just as they were to come the click of the watch was heard and he was back to his other form as he emptied into her. The two of them slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Both breathing heavily. ying hugged him as she leaned onto his body. kouji was fully clothed except…he moved quickly and pulled his pants fully up and zipped. As he moved his arms to around her waist he heard her mumble something.

"Thank you…" he was left with getting her dressed. He went to the suit case and found a clean intact dress of hers and dressed her carefully. Picking her up and placing her back onto THEIR seat and pulling a blanket around her as he rested his head on her lap"No, really kouji, I should be the one thanking you,i love you too" As he closed his eyes he remembered that song she had taught him so long ago. He had almost forgotten about it.

**LEMON ENDS HERE SO READING NOW**

leon and chrno in the living room when meilin and meiya came in and they sit on the couch and just watch t.v all day.yang then came in and ask" where is ying our parent wants us home now" meilin said" she is with kouji and they are talking about things and no i dont know want they are talking about,yang" ying then came in and it look

like she take a shower but they know that kouji said that he loves ying and he still has a girlfriend too. kouji then walk in and said" yang what is going on" yang then said " ying and i have to go sorry we cant stay long guys." so ying and her yang left the house and meilin ask" kouji what did you do to ying" kouji any said " i fucked her

and i said i will leave my girlfriend so dont worry about it meilin" so after that kouji left for his date with his girlfriend, the one he said he will leave for ying. yang was mad so he went to angela house because his x-girlfriend said he was cheating on her and he was not. so now is in front of angela's house and he knock on the

door and angela open the door and ask"yang why are you here and why do you look mad, i hope ying didnt get you mad?" yang then said" no ying didnt get me mad but mine x-girlfriend did cause she thought i was cheating on her which i was not so i came here,so can i came in angel?" angela then move out of the way so yang can came in.

i going to finish this part in the next chap. but is kouji really in love with ying or is he just saying that well keep  
reading and you find out plz review guys ok hope you like this story so far.


	4. yang is mad at kouji

hey guys i hope you like the third chap. and i dont own dbz,naruto,beyblade yang find

something out and he will not like it and i wont tell you what he is mad about

read and find out.i will tell you in the story tho.

chapter 4

yang is mad at kouji

angela was waiting for yang to said something.but yang said something she never thought she would hear from him to her."i love you angela and sorry it took a long time

to see that" yang said angela then turn red and said " what do we do about kouji and ying, yang cause i know kouji didnt leave his girlfriend for ying" yang nodded at that

and said" i want you and i dont care if i am be a father and will ask you to married me then ok,angela"

**LEMON HERE JUST GO TO THE OTHER BOLD WORDS IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ THE LEMON**

"yang, I…" He wouldn't let her finish, instead he kissed her lips, her cheek, her ear, her throat. He found himself tugging at her clothes and instead of pulling away she hurried and took the rest off herself. She helped him with his own, all the while kissing any part of him that became bare.

The moonlight washed over their bodies as they touched and caressed each other. His caresses were gentle as his lips kissed wherever they fell. At one point his tongue licked the inner side of her thighs and angela tried to close her legs, but yang would not be denied. He forced them open and began to lick the very core of her and held her down as she fought to pull away.

He found her jewel wet and tasting like peaches along with her musky scent. His tongue caressed her gently and then harder as he heard her moans. At first she fought against him, but now she cradled his head with both hands as she licked her lips and called out his name.

He wet his right index finger and began to explore her tightness. Little by little he pushed inside of her and then out again in short rhythmic movements and then a little faster. His tongue moved with the rhythm until he heard her cry out.

Her body was on fire. Only yang could make her feel this way without shame. She no longer cared what he wanted to do, so long as she was there with him. He was everything to her and she knew of no other way to explain it. She pulled his mouth to hers. She tasted herself on him and it made her heart burst. She was in a frenzy. She wanted to make him feel the same way she did. She licked his lips and throat. She felt herself rubbing her body against his leg and felt his hand touching her between her

nether lips. She grabbed him with her hands and stroked him until she put her lips around his hot throbbing member. He gasped at her boldness. She sucked at him and he thought her mouth was magic. He fought to take control of himself. He had never had someone give of them self so much. The knowledge of her deep love rocked him and before he might spill himself in her mouth he pulled away and kissed her deeply. How could she love him so much? He lay on top of her just feeling her heart . He held her

arms up over her head and shoved her legs open with his knee. Without warning he shoved himself into her. He felt her virginity give way and he stopped, feeling like a thief for hurting her so, but instead of her screaming she bit down on his lip and softly cried out to him, "Love me."

He felt her body push up to meet his and was lost to her. They both pushed and arched their backs as they thrust into each other. The pace building until they both cried out from the explosion their bodies created.angela touched the sweat on his face and kissed him again with tenderness. She didn't care if he was with her out of anger or love, she belonged to him completely.

**THE LEMON ENDS HERE SO KEEP READING **

they felt to sleep after what they just did.the next morning yang went to kouji and make sure no one was around and he knocked on kouji bed room door and kouji

answer the door and said"what do you want yang?" yang said"you sleeped with my sister and said to her you love her and you will leave her girlfriend for her and you

didnt and i think you did the wrong thing and i will tell my dad and my uncle about what you did to ying" kouji said" fine tell them i wont leave my girlfriend for a slut

like her and she give her self to me."yang then walk out and walk in to chrno,leon, and shoaling. leon ask" whats wrong yang?"

yang said " kouji didnt leave his girlfriend and he call ying a slut" leon then got mad and said" what can we do to help you"" you guys can stay by ying and hit kouji and

his girlfriend and their friends if they said any thing about ying ok guys" yang ask all the guys smile and nodded because they all were close to the twins.

an hour later with ying,yang,shoaling,leon,chrno, and the girls

ying was in her room crying cause she just fine out kouji used her. there where a knock on her door and she said" come in" yang,shoaling,leon,chrno,and kai walk in

kai walk over to ying and sit down next to her and ask her" when did you fine out kouji used you,ying?"ying then said" i fine out today by angela cause she saw him

and hear him too"kai nodded at that and said " i talk to kouji about this cause i never did this to his mother and his mother family is some thing you dont want to mess around with" kai hug ying and keep on talking" i make sure he will understand what he did to you ying"

finish this chap. let me know if you like it so plz review.i be busy so i try to write more chaps.


	5. note

**hey guys i might not do some of the chapters cause i got school but i try to do one  
chap. or two each week.sorry and i hope i finish this story before school ends if i am not busy at school.**

**cherry blossom flower **


	6. kai wants to talk to kouji

hey guys here is chap.6 sorry i have write in awhile i been busy with school work.

and next year i be out of high school but then i be in college.

chapter 6

kai wants to talk to kouji

Kai walk in kouji's room and look around and find no one there. So he went down stairs and find bura there looking at him. Bura ask him" who are you looking for kai?" kai said"kouji" bura nodded and walk in the living room to call sakura.

sakura: _hello_

bura:_ hey sakura_ _is kouji there?_

sakura:_ yes he is i go get him hold on ok_

bura: _ok_

there was a pause for 20 mins. cause kouji didnt want to talk to his mom. so sakura tell sasuke and sasuke got on the phone to talk to bura and ask why she want to talk

to her son( i mean he is 20 yrs old).

sasuke:_ hey bura why do u want to talk to kouji?_

bura:_ cause sasuke kouji sleep with your daugther and said he will broke up with his girlfriend jun for ying_

sasuke:_ ok i tell kouji to go home right now ok talk to you later bura_

bura:_ ok you too sasuke bye_

sasuke:_ bye_

and with that they both hung up.sasuke walk in yangs room and said to kouji" you have to go home right now kouji your mom wants to talk to you about something"

kouji nodded and walk home( but hes not going home his going to his girlfriend house first)kouji walk to juns house. and jun anwser the door with a smile and hug kouji.

kouji hug jun on the lips and pick her up and walk to her room and put her on her bed and

kouji pressed down into her, and let out a soft almost purr of pleasure.  
Her curves were more lush, then before, She was so soft and …their went her hands taking his boxers off. He quickly caught them in his grip, but not before she had thrown his boxers to a corner of her room.

"Slow down." He whispered in her ear, before trailing kisses up and down her neck.  
"It's hard to." She whimpered back feeling one steely leg slide between hers. Her body was burning up where his was cool.  
kouji inhaled the sweet scent of chocolate, trailing a rough tongue from where her collar bones met, down to her cleavage.

kouji Hiwatari had sharp eyes. Hence he was still alive. But was it him or had her breasts grown? Not that he was complaining. He kissed the insides of her breasts.

"You smell and taste like chocolate." He couldn't help but comment.  
Her reply was automatic. "It's cocoa butter."  
His eyes leveled at to her breasts "Are these the stretch marks you were talking about earlier?"  
"Yes." Her pleasure fogged brain didn't realize that question meant that kouji had been in her apartment for a while.

He traced each stretch mark with his tongue and jun decided she liked the marks very much. "Mhmmm." She let out a soft moan letting her hands get tangled in his hair. How did he keep the midnight locks so soft and smooth?

While one finger was tracing around her breast, his tongue traced around her nipple.  
kouji wedged the other leg between her thighs. Until he was nestled in the softness of her thighs. Groaning in pleasure, he brought his lips down to hers. His tongue quickly reuniting with hers as they fought for the dominant position. Soft kissing truning to frantic.

He brought one hand down, playing with the waist band of her panties, with one sure tug he had ripped it off her.  
With kouji hard and burning against her thigh, ying shifted so he was at her opening. Moaning as the delicious feelings consumed her body. She loved this, loved how he made her feel. Loved the smell of him, the sounds he made, loved the heavy weight of his body on hers. When she wrapped two legs around his waist he groaned next to her ear and that made her all the more hotter.

Tearing away from her lips for a gulp of oxygen, blood red eyes met sea foam green, before he ravaged her lips again.  
jun rubbed against him, shivering when he brushed past her opening, the hot ball was tightening in the pit of her womb. Her nails leaving a trail of long red welts on his back.

"k-kouji in… me…n-now!"  
He was breathing hard his eyes clouded with desire.  
"Are you sure?"  
The hands grasping his shoulders and waist gripped him tightly, nails digging in.  
"Yes! Damn it _now_!"

He filled her slowly inch by inch. kouji watched the women beneath him thrash her head back and forth. And he had seen nothing hotter and more erotic in his life, as she moaned his name, bringing her knees up, trying to take more of him in.

"Arrgg." He pressed all the way in, letting her wet, hot core engulf him, making his eyes almost roll to the back of his head.

"J-j-jun…" Her name a hoarse plea as he pull out and pushed back in, she tightened her legs around his waist trying to keep him there.  
She kissed him desperately, because he would leave soon, clenching her inner muscles around him.

kouji ran his hand over her heaving breasts, down her rounded tummy, loving how her skin seemed to jump at his touch. Trying to engrave every moment in his memory. Make every moment with her last longer. Most people had their entire life times with their loved ones…they didn't.

They only had now.

He was almost there but she wasn't and with one quick movement he had her on top of him.

"Sit up for me jun." He rasped in her ear.

_Heavens above his voice is so sexy! It's better then dark chocolate and brownie._  
Her eyes opened to look at his and gradually she pushed on his chest with both hands until she was sitting on him.  
"Oh my..." A gasp, she had almost forgotten how it felt to be sitting up impaled on him. Where he was reaching parts of her she didn't think he could reach. Spreading her inner walls to a point where she wanted to weep in ecstasy.

kouji watched as she shut he eyes tight, and let out a cry of pleasure as he guided her hips to a new rhythm. It increased his enjoyment in the already enjoyable act.

"jun open your eyes."  
Sea foam eyes shot open, looking into onyx. He even demanded when they had sex, no questions and it...turned her on.

His very breath was robbed from him, and with shaking hands he rolled them over and collapsed slightly on top of her.

After a few moments of ragged breathing he pulled his face away from the pillow of her hair. His forehead had a sheen of sweat on it. She didn't care as it rested against her own. Their noses touching.and kouji then went to take a shower and walk home.

He walk in the house and find everyone there( not his girlfriend) and his ask" why is every one here?"

end of chap. 6 im going to work on chap. 7 soon dont worry. here is what koujis girlfriend looks like

name jun Uchiha( sasuke little sis who is not he real sis) real name is miaka june

eyes sea foam green

hair brown long to the hips

she wears a short skirts that is pink and tube top that is small it is black. she is pregnant but its not kouji's cause she is cheating on him with a guy and she lie to

kouji and said its his. and she go by her last name and other people dont know.


	7. kai talks to kouji lemon

hey guys here is chap.7 hope you guys likes chap. 6 and 7 a long chap.

chapter 7

kai talks to kouji

kai said" i want to know why did you sleep with ying but did not broke up with jun kouji?"kouji looked at everyone in the room and said" i dont love ying, i love jun so why

wont u guys leave me alone about that" kai then said" ying wants to said something to you about your grilfriend kouji" kouji nodded" ok talk ying" ying said" jun is cheating

on you and she is pregnant with a guy and its not yours kouji im telling you the truth, she is after you cause the father left her cause him didnt love her and didnt want

to take care of the baby, so jun came to you,kouji to see if you will help take care of the baby, and i will leave you alone now bye" just then ying run out of the house.

she run for like hours and she didnt stop.when she did stop, she didnt see kouji in front of her looking for her to see if she is ok. then she bump into him and fall to

the floor but him caught her before she hit the ground.kouji then caring ying to his house and in his room. and he waiting intil she wake up. 20 mins later she woke up

and she look all over to find kouji next to the bed on the floor. she look shock that kouji is in the same room with her.just then kouji woke up and look at ying and

said" i really did broke up with jun this time ying, cause after you left, i went to see jun and her cheating on me and i ask her what ying said tis true and she said yes"

ying didnt said anything,she just look at kouji. kouji then said "go out with me ying, please i just find out i really love you please" ying could only nodded.

kouji pressed down into her, and let out a soft almost purr of pleasure.  
Her curves were more lush, then before, he noticed. chrno was right, ying had put on weight, and he liked it. She was so soft and …their went her hands taking his boxers off. He quickly caught them in his grip, but not before she had thrown his boxers to a corner of her room.

"Slow down." He whispered in her ear, before trailing kisses up and down her neck.  
"It's hard to." She whimpered back feeling one steely leg slide between hers. Her body was burning up where his was cool.  
kouji inhaled the sweet scent of chocolate, trailing a rough tongue from where her collar bones met, down to her cleavage.

kouji Hiwatari had sharp eyes. Hence he was still alive. But was it him or had her breasts grown? Not that he was complaining. He kissed the insides of her breasts.

"You smell and taste like chocolate." He couldn't help but comment.  
Her reply was automatic. "It's cocoa butter."  
His eyes leveled at to her breasts "Are these the stretch marks you were talking about earlier?"  
"Yes." Her pleasure fogged brain didn't realize that question meant that kouji had been in her apartment for a while.

He traced each stretch mark with his tongue and ying decided she liked the marks very much. "Mhmmm." She let out a soft moan letting her hands get tangled in his hair. How did he keep the midnight locks so soft and smooth?

While one finger was tracing around her breast, his tongue traced around her nipple.  
kouji wedged the other leg between her thighs. Until he was nestled in the softness of her thighs. Groaning in pleasure, he brought his lips down to hers. His tongue quickly reuniting with hers as they fought for the dominant position. Soft kissing truning to frantic.

He brought one hand down, playing with the waist band of her panties, with one sure tug he had ripped it off her.  
With kouji hard and burning against her thigh, ying shifted so he was at her opening. Moaning as the delicious feelings consumed her body. She loved this, loved how he made her feel. Loved the smell of him, the sounds he made, loved the heavy weight of his body on hers. When she wrapped two legs around his waist he groaned next to her ear and that made her all the more hotter.

Tearing away from her lips for a gulp of oxygen, blood red eyes met onyx black, before he ravaged her lips again.  
ying rubbed against him, shivering when he brushed past her opening, the hot ball was tightening in the pit of her womb. Her nails leaving a trail of long red welts on his back.

"k-kouji in… me…n-now!"  
He was breathing hard his eyes clouded with desire.  
"Are you sure?"  
The hands grasping his shoulders and waist gripped him tightly, nails digging in.  
"Yes! Damn it _now_!"

He filled her slowly inch by inch. kouji watched the women beneath him thrash her head back and forth. And he had seen nothing hotter and more erotic in his life, as she moaned his name, bringing her knees up, trying to take more of him in.

"Arrgg." He pressed all the way in, letting her wet, hot core engulf him, making his eyes almost roll to the back of his head.

"ying…" Her name a hoarse plea as he pull out and pushed back in, she tightened her legs around his waist trying to keep him there.  
She kissed him desperately, because he would leave soon, clenching her inner muscles around him.

kouji ran his hand over her heaving breasts, down her rounded tummy, loving how her skin seemed to jump at his touch. Trying to engrave every moment in his memory. Make every moment with her last longer. Most people had their entire life times with their loved ones…they didn't.

They only had now.

He was almost there but she wasn't and with one quick movement he had her on top of him.

"Sit up for me ying." He rasped in her ear.

_Heavens above his voice is so sexy! It's better then dark chocolate and brownie._  
Her eyes opened to look at his and gradually she pushed on his chest with both hands until she was sitting on him.  
"Oh my..." A gasp, she had almost forgotten how it felt to be sitting up impaled on him. Where he was reaching parts of her she didn't think he could reach. Spreading her inner walls to a point where she wanted to weep in ecstasy.

kouji watched as she shut he eyes tight, and let out a cry of pleasure as he guided her hips to a new rhythm. It increased his enjoyment in the already enjoyable act.

"ying open your eyes."  
onyx black eyes shot open, looking into blood red. He even demanded when they had sex, no questions and it...turned her on.

"Ride me."

ying almost fainted. _He did not say that!_ Her cheeks were burning, but she wasn't one to back down. Giving him a little seductive smirk, she did.

kouji's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. But he saw the challenge in her eyes. He would make her come first. Even if she was merrily bouncing away on his shaft, making him see red, . Every time she pulled away she would clench her inner muscles around him, and then he would wildly pull her back down, missing her hot sheath, only for her to repeat the sweet torture.

He sat up and took one swollen nipple into his mouth , both hands holding her hips steady.  
ying felt jealous of her breast, she wanted his lips on hers, but she couldn't deny that every time he sucked her hard, teeth scraping her sensitive nipple, she almost came. But held on trying to prolong this as much as she could.

Both hands in his hair, she dragged his face up to hers, and molded her lips to his, completely dominating his mouth in a desperate kiss. But when she felt his thumb rub her clitoris, she arched her back making her hips grind into his, and when he pressed down on it, hard, she came. White lightning shooting through her core. Eyes closed tight screaming his name into his neck

kouji let go of the flood gates and followed her, his own hoarse cry muffled by her shoulder. Shooting into her whom until he was spent dry.

His very breath was robbed from him, and with shaking hands he rolled them over and collapsed slightly on top of her.

After a few moments of ragged breathing he pulled his face away from the pillow of her hair. His forehead had a sheen of sweat on it. She didn't care as it rested against her own. Their noses touching. and they lay in the bed and just then the phone ring.

ringggggggg

ringggggggg

ying move over to get the phone. and move back to where she was in kouji arms and talking on the phone at the same time and here is where the talking is going.

ying:_hello_

angela:_ hey ying just want to talk if you are that busy_

ying:_ hmm no im not busy so whats up _

angela:_ yang wants to know if you are ok and if you move on from kouji yet _

ying:_ hmm mo i havent cause he is here he find me and take care of me _

angela:_ hahah girl what im going to do with you hope it works with you and kouji, ying_

ying: _ yea me too are you going to school torromow angel?_

angela:_ hmmm i dont know, and i find out from yang that your are pregnant ying did you tell kouji_

ying:_ mmmm no i havent i tell him when i get of the phone so you and my brother doing angel?_

angela:_ hahah its doing good and i feel happy that your brother choose me then the other girls you know ying?_

ying:_ heheh yea well i got to go i see you tomorrow angel ok bye_

angela:_ hehe yea tomorrow it is ok bye ying_

then they both hung up and ying look at kouji is about to tell kouji he is a father and think what will kouji do when he find out.

i hope you guys like the two chaps i write for you well i write when im not busy like i did today intil guys hope you guys like it.

cherryblossom


	8. kouji finds he is a father

hey guys writing chap.8 now so enjoy it

chapter 8

kouji finds he is a father

ying look at kouji and was about to tell kouji is the father of her baby but the phone ring again.ying look at and said"get the phone i got it the last time kouji ok" kouji said

"ok i will ying"

rrrrring

rrrrring

meiya:_ hey kouji where is ying?_

kouji:_ hey mei ying is here cause she didnt take care of her self from the rain_

meiya:_ oh is she ok now kouji?_

kouji:_ yea she is ok now so why do you need her, mei?_

meiya:_ cause kouji shse and i need to do something ok so can i talk to her_

kouji: _mmmmm yea sure hole ok_

meiya:_ ok kouji hurry up her parents want her home cause everyone will be there_

kouji give the phone to ying and went to take a shower and wait in the shower for ying and then they can go to ying's house to see why everyone is at ying's house.

ying:_ hello mei what where you two talking about?_

meiya: _everyone is your house ying so did you tell kouji?_

ying:_ mmmmmm no i didnt i was about to when you can mei_

meiya:_ hehehe sorry about that blossom i thought you tell him earlyer _

ying:_ no its ok well let me take a shower and i be there in like 20 mins ok mei_

meiya:_ mmmmmmm ok blossom see ya in 20 mins bye_

ying: _ok mei bye _

then they hung up and ying went to the shower and find kouji in the shower waiting for her. kouji pull ying in the shower starting bathin her and then when he is doneying will bath kouji and then ying said" kouji im going to be a mother and you are the father" kouji look at ying and he got out and got dress and ying got out of the shower too and got dress. kouji then went to ying and kiss her and said" i love you ying will you married me?"

ying and kouji was walking to ying's house when yang came up to them and said" came on guys kouji jun is here and she wants to know why you choose ying overher". kouji nodded and walk in the house with the twins behide him.jun saw him and when up to him and kiss him on the lips and she have deepin it if kouji didntpush her away and said" get away slut i dont want you here and why are you here anyways?" jun said" i want you that slut next you is laying used you too" kouji then pick jun up and walk for the front door and then him put her down walk back in closing the door behide him.

kouji in the living room and find everyone with ying see if she is ok.then kouji walk to ying next to her and said" she is having mine baby and im married her too"everyone look shock but then everyone hug kouji said " nice job" and "hope you happy now kouji".ying and kouji are happy now that they are together and theyare having kids now. ying and kouji smile at everyone cause are happy and now they have to plan for the wedding and the baby. they never been this happy before they with some one else.

with sakura and sasuke it be a lemon

His eyes…they were trying to tell her something, something that his lips couldn't form. He was never a person of words but more of a person of action. The youngest Uchiha turned away again parting the curtains ready to step out.

"Wait!" Sakura took one step forward. Her brain had successfully been turned off. Another two steps and Sakura grabbed his shirt tugging him back a step, so he was almost standing on her toes.

"Sakura." He was unsure, it was better to end what they had, whatever it was. It was best for her and him.

Slender hands with almond shaped nails hesitantly, ran over his shoulders, across chest, down his abs, back up his sides then down his arms, at last her fingers entwined in his.

Her touch was familiar yet foreign.  
And Sasuke realized he had…. missed them? Missed the slender digits light touches, or how she would clutch on to him, like her life depended on him, as she climaxed screaming_ his_ name.

Sakura stared down at their clasped hands, he hadn't pushed her away or let go yet. But for how long?  
"

The pink haired knouchi took her hands out of the Uchiha's and undid his loose black ninja pants, then using a little chakra, pushed him onto her bed clad only in dark blue boxers. He lay their trying to read her eyes. While she undid his sandals, letting the foot wear clatter softly to her wooden floor, along with his pants.

"No I think you've reached your limit, U-chi-ha Sasuke." one pull of a draw string, and off came her sweat pants, reveling the plain white panties underneath. His eyes had followed the descent of her pants. Sakura smirked and climbed onto the bed.

"I don't think…" A hand atop his lips stopped any further words from the youngest Uchiha.  
"Then don't think." Those were the last words she let him speak.

Her lips cloaking his, hot breath mingling. The Uchiha couldn't deny that Sakura had a certain affect on him, not in just arousing him. But she aroused something in him, she called out to him, her eyes her, lips, her very being. Sakura had a certain glow about her making her all the more addictive. Uchiha Sasuke was addicted.

_We only have now Sasuke-kun. Who knows what tomorrow will bring, but you're here now and I won't let you leave me so quickly. I don't know when or if I will ever see you again. And lord I hate saying this, but I do love you. _

Calloused hands griped her hips, before he turned them over so he was on top.

_You never do let me stay on top for long do you Sasuke-kun? _

Sasuke pressed down into her, and let out a soft almost purr of pleasure.  
Her curves were more lush, then before, he noticed. Naruto was right, Sakura had put on weight, and he liked it. She was so soft and …their went her hands taking his boxers off. He quickly caught them in his grip, but not before she had thrown his boxers to a corner of her room.

"Slow down." He whispered in her ear, before trailing kisses up and down her neck.  
"It's hard to." She whimpered back feeling one steely leg slide between hers. Her body was burning up where his was cool.  
Sasuke inhaled the sweet scent of chocolate, trailing a rough tongue from where her collar bones met, down to her cleavage.

Uchiha Sasuke had sharp eyes. Hence he was still alive. But was it him or had her breasts grown? Not that he was complaining. He kissed the insides of her breasts.

"You smell and taste like chocolate." He couldn't help but comment.  
Her reply was automatic. "It's cocoa butter."  
His eyes leveled at to her breasts "Are these the stretch marks you were talking about earlier?"  
"Yes." Her pleasure fogged brain didn't realize that question meant that Sasuke had been in her apartment for a while.

He traced each stretch mark with his tongue and Sakura decided she liked the marks very much. "Mhmmm." She let out a soft moan letting her hands get tangled in his hair. How did he keep the midnight locks so soft and smooth?

While one finger was tracing around her breast, his tongue traced around her nipple.  
Sasuke wedged the other leg between her thighs. Until he was nestled in the softness of her thighs. Groaning in pleasure, he brought his lips down to hers. His tongue quickly reuniting with hers as they fought for the dominant position. Soft kissing truning to frantic.

He brought one hand down, playing with the waist band of her panties, with one sure tug he had ripped it off her.  
With Sasuke hard and burning against her thigh, Sakura shifted so he was at her opening. Moaning as the delicious feelings consumed her body. She loved this, loved how he made her feel. Loved the smell of him, the sounds he made, loved the heavy weight of his body on hers. When she wrapped two legs around his waist he groaned next to her ear and that made her all the more hotter.

Tearing away from her lips for a gulp of oxygen, onyx eyes met sea foam green, before he ravaged her lips again.  
Sakura rubbed against him, shivering when he brushed past her opening, the hot ball was tightening in the pit of her womb. Her nails leaving a trail of long red welts on his back.

"S-Sasuke in… me…n-now!"  
He was breathing hard his eyes clouded with desire.  
"Are you sure?"  
The hands grasping his shoulders and waist gripped him tightly, nails digging in.  
"Yes! Damn it _now_!"

He filled her slowly inch by inch. Sasuke watched the women beneath him thrash her head back and forth. And he had seen nothing hotter and more erotic in his life, as she moaned his name, bringing her knees up, trying to take more of him in.

"Arrgg." He pressed all the way in, letting her wet, hot core engulf him, making his eyes almost roll to the back of his head.

"Sakura…" Her name a hoarse plea as he pull out and pushed back in, she tightened her legs around his waist trying to keep him there.  
She kissed him desperately, because he would leave soon, clenching her inner muscles around him.

Sasuke ran his hand over her heaving breasts, down her rounded tummy, loving how her skin seemed to jump at his touch. Trying to engrave every moment in his memory. Make every moment with her last longer. Most people had their entire life times with their loved ones…they didn't.

They only had now.

He was almost there but she wasn't and with one quick movement he had her on top of him.

"Sit up for me Sakura." He rasped in her ear.

_Heavens above his voice is so sexy! It's better then dark chocolate and brownie._  
Her eyes opened to look at his and gradually she pushed on his chest with both hands until she was sitting on him.  
"Oh my..." A gasp, she had almost forgotten how it felt to be sitting up impaled on him. Where he was reaching parts of her she didn't think he could reach. Spreading her inner walls to a point where she wanted to weep in ecstasy.

Sasuke watched as she shut he eyes tight, and let out a cry of pleasure as he guided her hips to a new rhythm. It increased his enjoyment in the already enjoyable act.

"Sakura open your eyes."  
Sea foam eyes shot open, looking into onyx. He even demanded when they had sex, no questions and it...turned her on.

"Ride me."

Sakura almost fainted. _He did not say that!_ Her cheeks were burning, but she wasn't one to back down. Giving him a little seductive smirk, she did.

Sasuke's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. But he saw the challenge in her eyes. He would make her come first. Even if she was merrily bouncing away on his shaft, making him see red, with out his Sharingan. Every time she pulled away she would clench her inner muscles around him, and then he would wildly pull her back down, missing her hot sheath, only for her to repeat the sweet torture.

He sat up and took one swollen nipple into his mouth , both hands holding her hips steady.  
Sakura felt jealous of her breast, she wanted his lips on hers, but she couldn't deny that every time he sucked her hard, teeth scraping her sensitive nipple, she almost came. But held on trying to prolong this as much as she could.

Both hands in his hair, she dragged his face up to hers, and molded her lips to his, completely dominating his mouth in a desperate kiss. But when she felt his thumb rub her clitoris, she arched her back making her hips grind into his, and when he pressed down on it, hard, she came. White lightning shooting through her core. Eyes closed tight screaming his name into his neck

Sasuke let go of the flood gates and followed her, his own hoarse cry muffled by her shoulder. Shooting into her whom until he was spent dry.

His very breath was robbed from him, and with shaking hands he rolled them over and collapsed slightly on top of her.

After a few moments of ragged breathing he pulled his face away from the pillow of her hair. His forehead had a sheen of sweat on it. She didn't care as it rested against her own. Their noses touching.

His eyes intently studying her. Sakura smiled a small smile, and pecked his lips nuzzling his nose with hers. Sasuke let the tenseness leave his shoulders. He was readying him self for more shouting , but Sakura seemed to only want to cuddle with him. And he didn't see any harm in that.

The Uchiha heir settled on her ample chest and let his fingers wander. His heart rate decreasing by the second, his brain fully functioning again. Sasuke had to admit he was feeling much better.  
He was tracing circles on her hip bone, then moving around and up tracing circles on her increasing tummy. ask sakura if she is pregnant, then sakura could only

nodded her head cause she couldnt talk, not with sasuke looking at her like that. then sasuke hug and kiss sakura saiding" i love you blossom you make mine dreams come true and for that i love you more then ever".

hey guys thats it for now i hope i can do more chaps. i will try to work on chap.9 next but i will be busy with school workbye guys for now hope you enjoy chap 6,7, and 8 i know i enjoy writing them for you.

cherryblossom


End file.
